Green Goddess - Red Eyed Charmer
by RoryRogue
Summary: Rogue and Gambits love for eachother expressed through BOTH their pov's. Read/Respond.


11/22/00 5:23 PM  
Green Goddess/Red Eyed Charmer - written by the ROGUE  
  
DISCLAIMER: welcome to the disclaimer, that's right the disclaimer...disclaiming for all that none of the X-men characters belong to me, the are products of Stan Lee and the other brilliant minds at Marvel. No profit is being made from this story.  
  
Author's Note: Just a basic Rogue/Remy fanfiction for your reading enjoyment. I wanted to write one from BOTH Rogues and Gambit's POV so here it goes... Please read and respond.  
~the ROGUE  
____________________________________________________  
Rogue and Gambit theres definitely something special between those two. This story takes place almost a month after the Reunion Episode (season 2 finale in which Gambit tells Rogue he loves her and they kiss) or if you follow the comics better after there big date and "almost kiss," almost month after things got serious between them and before Sabertoothe or Belledonna caused some heartache between them.   
  
She's a Green Goddess  
  
She's a Green Goddess, a burning flame full of life and energy and with the strongest spirit ive ever known.…..  
Remy Lebeau (aka :Gambit) sat alone on the rooftop of the X mansion. He was thinking of her again  
She's a green goddess-w/ the most beautiful pair of reflecting green eyes. Gambit could stare into them forever non-? They sparkle…so beautiful. The face they belong to ain't dat bad etheir, in fact it ain't bad at all its so welcoming. Den deres her hair, her legs…everything! When she flashes dat smile at me I can't describe the feeling. But none of dat compares to de beauty dats inside of her Mebbe she startin understand I don need to touch her to feel her…  
Gambit wondered if Rogue was back from running errands with Jean yet, she had been gone all day. He didn't want to get up and check: not cause he was lazy, but because he was consumed in his thoughts of when he first realized he loved her.  
Feelings, the ones unknown to me until I met her. At first I admit it was just the Physical attraction, I wanted to win her "untouchable" heart despite the odds. I started to really want to obtain this goal and actually got very concerned for her whenever she was in trouble, It took me awhile to realize dat I was in love, but when I did I was doubtful of not only my feelings, but hers. I couldn't just come out and tell her, so I kept the act going; put on my infamous poker face. But in dat moment of desperation in the savage land, I told her I loved her. She never flat out told me she loved me back, but that look in her eyes gave me an indication. I don know 100% if she does, but dat look in her eyes told me the odds are good and dats all I need now,…good odds  
Gambit took out a cigarette. He thought how Rogue was one of the only women he knew of ever to see smoking as a big turn off. He put the cigarette behind his ear. He looked at his gloved hands and thought about Rogue's powers.  
How can she be so incredibly strong, but at the same time so delicate. Roguey not so invulnerable after all. All dem walls she's got around her, I want to climb over dem to be with ma chere, she's a green goddess.  
  
Red Eyed Charmer  
  
The speedometer went quickly down from 70mph to 0 as Rogue pressed down on the breaks of her red mustang convertible. In the next seat over was Jean who was really preoccupied in the difficult task of making a complete list of groceries.   
Dang this is a long red light!  
She stared up at it and a mental picture of Remy's beautiful red eyes surfaced in her mind. The picture lingered still as the light turned green and she pressed the gas pedal.  
He's so darn charmin and beautiful its hard to believe he seriously does love me. Blame fool he can't even touch me! Ah know he meant what he said, ahm pretty sure anyway. He says deres more to love then the physical an ah believe him but- theres always a but…  
Rogue stopped at yet another red light. She looked over at Jean and told her to put down ice cream. "What flavors?" Jean asked, 'I have down chocolate chip"   
"Vanilla, cherry, rocky road, and COOKIES & CREAM! Its my favorite."  
Jean looked down and started to write; Rogue looked back up at the red lights and returned to her thoughts.   
Ah dunno, ahm afraid..don't wanna hurt him-don't want him te hurt me. He's so darn charmin. So handsome the way he smiles at me and talks to me sometimes ah can't help, but melt. Treats me just like a boy would any ordinary girl, acts like theres no problem with not being able to touch someone. When he told me he loved me ah was sorta caught off guard, but even though at the same time we were in danger ah felt wonderful when ah heard him say that and still do even though its after the fact.  
"Who you thinking about?" Jean asked   
"Monsieur. Lebeau as if you didn't know being physic and all." Rogue replied.  
"You got a point there Rogue, Just wanted to see if you'd admit it"  
"Well I'm not swooning or anything, but you've gotta admit its hard not to think just a little about the red eyed charmer."  
The two women smiled at each other and looked for a parking space.  
  
Later that day Rogue went up to the roof to think for a few minutes.  
"Chere?"  
"Gambit whatcha doin up here, Ah thought you'd be out on your bike?"  
Rogue sat gown a few feet away from here.  
"Why thinking of you of of course?"  
"Sure ya were swamp rat."  
"How'd the errands go, you and Jean finished with everything"  
"Ya we got everything painfully enough"  
She looked at her feet, thinking about the car ride and her thoughts then.  
"Everything okay den chere" he asked taking her hand.  
She nodded inching closer to him, he started stoking her hand.  
Rogue looked down at the watch on his wrist and adjusted her head to see the time  
she abruptly let go of Gambits hand.  
"Ah guess ah should see if Jean needs help unloading the groceries."  
"By de time you get down dere, dey probably be already put away"  
Rogue hesitated.  
"Why don you stay here with Gambit?"  
"Well when ya put it dat way suguah" she took his hand again and leaned on his shoulder.  
Gambit grinned and extended his other hand towards the sky.  
"What do you think that cloud looks like chere?"  
"Ah think it looks like wolverine in one of his rages."  
They both laughed. Then Rogue pointed to a cloud.  
"What do you think that one looks like?"  
"a goddess, et toi"  
"a charmer"  
  
  



End file.
